


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pacific Rim au [3]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Jiwon-Centric, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mino-centric, Near Death Experiences, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I don't what I would do if something happened to you."
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Pacific Rim au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757353





	Untitled

**5:23 PM**

"So you're going off on a another mission?"

Minho smiled sadly and tried to notice the disappointed look on Jiwon's face."Yeah I am."He admitted and he heard Jiwon sigh."Sorry,I don't know when I'll be back."Minho gently cupped Jiwon's face."But I _will_ come back,I can promise you that."


End file.
